Blind Romance
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: SAN/ZO! Rated M for lemons in later chapters. When Zoro pushes Sanji out of the way of a marine's devil fruit power, Zoro is left blind! Sanji, feeling guilty, decided to help the swordsman until he gets his sight back. Romance ensues. Read, review, enjoy
1. Blind

**HEY EVERYONE! The pairing for this story will be San/Zo requested by one of my awesome regular reviewers... enjoy! Thanks for all the awesome reviews on my last story! So yeah, this is my SECOND multichapter fic woot~ And there will be LEMONS in later chapters (like all my other stories)... but fanfiction's no good if it ain't rated M, lol XD**

Zoro slashed through the marines, destroying their white and blue ship in the process while Sanji took care of any stragglers who tried to escape to other ships.

About an hour before then, 3 marine ships had assaulted the Thousand Sunny so the crew sent their 'monster trio' to teach them a lesson.

As he let loose another _Oni Giri_ Zoro overheard two marines...

"Once Ikuto uses his devil fruit powers on one of them, the battle is ours!" said the first one.

"Haha! Let's see them fight us when their's _blind!_" The other continued.

Zoro's eyes narrowed to slits, bolting off to the other ship to warn Luffy and Sanji. When he got their, a cocky looking marine was walking across the deck towards Sanji who didn't even notice him. Zoro assumed this was "Ikuto", and his theory was proven when the man began to charge some sort of _beam_.

"COOK! MOVE!" Zoro bellowed as Ikuto shot a ray of bright blue light in the cook's direction. Sanji turned around and said "What? Marimo, what's wro-" before he could finish the word 'wrong', Zoro smashed into him sending the blonde flying.

"_AAAAAGH!_" Zoro yelled as the blue light seemed to swallow him. Sanji's eyes went wide as saucers when he saw his crewmate collapse to the ground, unconscious.

"ZORO! DAMN IT, YOU BASTARD!" Luffy screamed at the marine from across the ship as he charged forward, his arms dragging behind "GOMU GOMU NO..."

Before Ikuto could mutter "...oh shit" Luffy sent him flying with a final cry of "BAZOOKA!"

After Ikuto vanished into the clouds, sending all the weaker marines into panic, Luffy ran over to his fallen nakama. "Sanji! We gotta get him to Chopper!" he said in a worried tone. Sanji nodded and hefted Zoro onto his shoulders.

The two knocked the few remaining marines overboard before leaping onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Sanji placed Zoro on the grassy deck.

"Marimo! Wake up! Damn it! ZORO WAKE UP!" he said in a panic as he shook Zoro's shoulder. Zoro groaned a bit before slumping over. Sanji and Luffy looked down with worried expressions.

"SHIT! CHOPPER!" Luffy yelled to his nakama.

Chopper ran over hearing his name "Luffy what's wrong?" he asked.

Luffy then tried explaining "There was this marine! And a BEAM! It shot Sanji but it didn't 'cause Zoro ran! REALLY FAST! And it hit Zoro! BLUE LIGHT! A BEAM!"he said the last part loudly and full of panic.

Sanji mentally facepalmed at his captain's failure of an explaination "I was fighting some weaker guys when this shitty devil fruit user attacked us, he shot some sort of beam at me but the marimo pushed me out of the way just in time... but he got hit instead."

Chopper nodded as he looked Zoro over "Well, I don't see any damage... a few bruises but not a scratch on him which is strange 'cause he usually comes back drowning in his own blood..."

Luffy nodded "So... he'll be fine when he wakes up..?" Chopper nodded and Luffy's shoulders sagged in relief.

For a minute, he thought Zoro was seriously hurt because of _him_. He shrugged the thought off, remembering Zoro would be fine.

"Nnng..." Zoro moaned, cracking an eye open.

Luffy looked down "Oh! Zoro woke up already! Does Zoro hurt anywhere?" he asked.

Zoro blinked, "How long was I out?" Chopper answered "Not long... five minutes I think"

A confused look crossed Zoro's face, "What? That can't be possbile... it's pitch black" he said as he looked around, only seeing black.

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow "uh marimo... it's the middle of the day"

Zoro then remembered those two marines... one of them said something about Luffy having to fight them blind. Of course, in the end the attack hit _him_ not Luffy. Wait did that mean..?

"Guys..." Zoro began "... I think I'm _blind_"

.o0O0o.

Zoro stepped out of the infirmary, finally done doing medical tests with Chopper. Unfortunatly, all the results told them the same thing: Zoro was blind. Even more unfortunatly, as soon as Zoro walked out of the infirmary, he walked face-first into the wall.

"OW! Damn it!" he cursed, rubbing his sore nose. Chopper sighed and grew into heavy point, "I know you don't like being carried but it would probably be even more embarrassing if you walked into a chair or something" he stated.

With a sigh, Zoro replied "Yeah your right... last thing I need is the shitty cook harassing me about walking into stuff"

Chopper smiled a bit, happy that Zoro for once wasn't arguing, and picked up Zoro bridal stlye, carrying him to the kitchen where their nakama were waiting.

Nami giggled a bit at Zoro being carried how he was but Chopper shot them all (especially Sanji) a do-not-harass-him look.

He placed Zoro on his seat beside Luffy before shrinking down and running off to his own spot to gain everyone's attention.

"EVERYONE! Th... thanks for your attention! Um, basically yes. Zoro is blind, _but_, it is possible for him to get his sight back! I'll be doing regular check ups on him but in the meantime some one will have to be with him at all times to make sure he doesn't get lost, hurt, or anything else like that" Chopper explained.

Sanji glanced over to Zoro. His one un-scarred eye was now a pale seafoam green, it looked so unatural compared to his natural deep, emerald colored iris.

He felt awful... this was _his_ fault. Damn marimo, making him feel guilty. Maybe if he helped the swordsman he would feel better. Hmm, worth a shot.

"I'll help" Sanji forced the words out. No one else complained, not wanted to deal with the stubborn swordsman.

Zoro creased his brow 'why is the shitty cook helping me? Weird...' he thought.

Sanji stood up, "C'mon marimo, let's go" he said as he grabbed Zoro's arm and dragged him away "Oi! Where are you taking me!" questioned Zoro.

Sanji rolled his eyes, "We're going to have a bath dumbass. Your covered in blood from those marines and I'm a little messy from the fight as well."

With a sigh of defeat, Zoro followed. He wasn't enjoying being covered in marine blood, so a bath was probably a good idea.

So the reluctant swordsman and the guilty cook made their way down to the bathroom to clean up.

**Had no idea how to end this chapter so I just slapped that ending sentance on here. AND NO, as much as I _wish_ I could... I will not have any bath sex next chapter (Damn, now I'm gonna write a one-shot about that) so they need romancyness first right? :D **

**LEAVE A REVIEW! ...it's not like you got anything better to do .**


	2. Lost on the Ship and Lost in his Thought

**OKAY FIRST OF ALL: I know Zoro can like see shit without lookign (That awesome move he did to cut steel) so just bear with me, can we just say that he can't see (with or without his techniques)? That will make this fic a lot more fun :P**

**'K done my little ZoCho oneshot and back to this story :D SO MAD! Read the next chapter of one piece and there was NO ZORO! Where the hell is he! _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaage..._ rofl**

**AND BY THE WAY: I have no clue what the straw hats' washroom looks like and I knwo japanese bath by sitting on stools and scrubbing themselves clean but I would rather have them in a normal old bath rub so don't flame me for it please -.-**

Zoro and Sanji sat across from eachother in the tub. Sanji was already clean and was now enjoying watching the blind swordsman sit blankly, not knowing what to do since he couldn't see the soap.

After a few minutes of Zoro groping around Sanji thought 'Well... this is kind of my fault, I guess I shouldn't let him make himself look _too _stupid.'

"Oi, baka marimo. Need some help?" asked the cook. Zoro glared at him (though, not being able to see, his death-glare was aimed at the wall). "I'm fine, bastard... I don't need your damned pity" Zoro growled.

He continued skimming his hand over the side of the tub until his fingers finally reached something, he began to fondle it trying to figure out what it was. It felt strange... kind of soft. Suddenly whatever was in his hand _moved, _causing Zoro to jump back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" spat the swordsman.

Sanji burst into laughter, "It was my hand, dumbass" he said. Zoro couldn't help but think the laugh sounded a bit off...

In reality, Sanji was feeling rather confused. When Zoro had leaned forward and grabbed his hand, he was about to yell at the swordsman but for some reason... he didn't.

Sanji stared at the swordsman, blindly staring at his pale hand enveloped in Zoro's hands. His face was contorted in concentration and his fingers were probing all over Sanji's hand. The cook froze. Not only was Zoro touching his hand, he was _enjoying _it!

After he dragged himself out of the clouds, he pulled his hand away. He chuckled a bit when Zoro's curious gaze turned into a shocked expression. The swordsman yelled, demanding to know what he had been holding. The look on Zoro's face made Sanji laugh as he explained it was just his hand, throwing in an insult for good measure.

Zoro huffed, crossing his arms and glaring straight ahead of him, hoping Sanji was there to make contact with his unimpressed expression.

Sanji sighed "Listen marimo, unless you want to make yourself look like an even bigger oaf you should just let me help."

"_Fine_... whatever, just pass me the soap." he said in an irritated tone. Sanji handed him said object before he left the tub and picked up the fluffy blue towel.

Zoro managed to clean himself up, wincing whenever he got soap in his eyes or in one of his injuries. After he was done, he ran his hands over the bottom of the bathtub, he smirked to himself when he managed to find the plug on his own, letting the water wash down the drain.

Sanji, who had been combing his hair, threw a cream colored towel to the swordsman. Not being able to see, the swordsman reacted too late and the towel hit him right in the face.

Sanji snickered as Zoro swore a bit and dried himself off. Sanji adjusted his dress shirt in the mirror. It was a baby blue with thin deep blue lines on it, he wore his usual black dress pants and shoes.

He was about to leave when he noticed Zoro trying to get dressed. He had almost gotten his shirt on but it was backwards and inside out. Sanji found himself snickering a little more.

"Oi, need a hand?" asked the cook.

Like before, Zoro was being a stubborn idiot and denied the help with glare "No I got this crap-cook" he spat out the words. Crossing his arms, Sanji replied "The shirts inside out _and _backwards, baka"

Zoro blushed and pulled the shirt off before flipping it right-side out, he put it on but it was once again backwards. Realising Zoro was hopeless, Sanji walked over to help wether the retard marimo liked it or not.

Zoro froze when he felt Sanji pull the shirt off once again. "Stay still." ordered Sanji. Zoro huffed but finally gave in, realising if he continued to resist he would just end up making a bigger fool of himself. Sanji slipped the shirt over Zoro's head and left Zoro to get his arms through the sleeves.

Saji then moved onto the next article of clothing, the black pants. He blushed a little when he picked them up and turned to Zoro. Wait... why the hell was he blushing? He shook it off, thinking it must have been the steam from the bath.

He lifted each of Zoro's feet, placing them up to their ankles into the pant legs, "Your an idiot but I'm pretty sure you can manage to pull your pants up on your own." muttered Sanji as he pulled out a ciggarette.

Zoro snorted, pulling up his pants. He grabbed his haramaki on the way out and managed to get that on by himself. "I'm going to go start lunch" stated Sanji as he walked through the door. "Whatever I'm going to take a nap." Zoro called after him.

No answer.

Hm, Sanji must have already gone to the kitchen. Oh well, now the shitty cook was out of his hair. That's when it dawned on him... how was he going to get to the deck? "Damnit..." he cursed, he had a hard enough time getting around the Sunny when he could see!

Placing one hand on the wall, Zoro began to use the wall as a guideline. He followed the wooden surface around the bathroom, he tripped over a stool but was otherwise unhurt when he finally got to the door.

He sighed in a hint of relief when he left the bathroom and walked aimlessly down the halls hoping to eventually end up out on deck.

"Fuck where am I now?" Zoro hissed to himself, he jumped a little when he heard the captain reply to his question "Shishishi~ is Zoro lost?"

Zoro blushed "W... Well I can't see so... uh..." Luffy laughed "Where's Sanji I thought he was going to help you? Oh well, I'll help you for now!" chirped Luffy.

"Uh, can you just take me to the deck? I'm fucking exhausted... wandering around the ship wasn't helping." said Zoro. "Okay!" Luffy said in his usual loud voice as he grabbed Zoro's wrist and began to run towards the deck, Zoro stumbling behind him.

"LUFFY! SLOW DOWN OR I'M GONNA FALL!" yelled Zoro as he almost lost his balance for the fifth time. Luffy let go of his wrist "Don't need to, we're already here!" he stated cheerfully. " 'Kay I'm going to go play with Usopp and Chopper, seeya later Zoro"

Zoro didn't reply, he knew by the time he had said anything Luffy would be long gone. Instead, he slowly waved his arms out in front of him, his fingers brushed against the mast. When he had located the mast, he sat back against it and tried to fall asleep.

_...I wonder how long I'm going to be stuck like this?_ Zoro thought to himself. _Chopper said that I might get my sight back, but he mentioned it was only a 50/50 chance. What if I'm blind forever? Will I still be able to defeat Mihawk like this?_

His chest tightened at the thought of losing to Mihawk. He shook his head a little, _No. I can do it. I have to! ...for her, I just have to. DAMN IT! Blind or not, I'll do it! I just have to figure out how to fight blind..._ He sighed, he would just have to wait to see if he was going to get his sight back.

He would make it. No matter what.

**There was like no romance at all here (except Sanji's blushing)... I never really like having to get two characters to fall in love, I really suck at it -_-' LOL oh well, I spent a few days writing this so just please review mmkay? Thanks :P**


	3. Maybe not Fighting is a Good Thing, ne?

***realises how fucking short my chapters are* AH DAMN! Sorry . I'll make 'em longer mmkay? GOOD! So many nice reviews... and a couple flamers in my PM inbox -_- FOR GOD'S SAKE, IF YA DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ IT! LOL I got lot's of reviews about the whole 'Sanji's _hand_' thing from last chapter XDD Got a pissed review on my other story about spoilers... IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL OF ONE PIECE WHY ARE YOU READING MY SHITTY WORK WHEN YOU COULD BE READING THE ACTUAL SERIES! Gawd...**

Sanji put the finishing touches on the meal he was making before taking a step back to admire his work. "Damn, I make great soup... Luffy's gonna be happy when he sees how much meat I put it in" he chuckled.

The cook walked to the door, calling his nakama for lunch "MY DARLINGS~ LUNCH IS READY~ ...OI YOU SHITHEADS GET IN HERE TOO!" he called, obviously addressing the ladies first.

He tried to supress his laughter when Zoro woke up with a shocked expression on his face, the swordsman's eyes darted back and forth in a panic before he finally calmed down enough to scowl again and throw out a few swears for good measure.

_Dumbass marimo must have forgotten he was blind_. He was about to laugh to himself when sudden guilt stabbed at him... Zoro had been shocked, maybe even _scared_, when he woke up just now and it was _his_ fault! And he was laughing at him!

Sanji frowned, "I guess I should keep helping him... it was an ass move to ditch him like I did before, the guy must have been wandering around for hours." he mumbled to himself.

"It's alright, Luffy-san helped him to the deck"

Sanji turned to see Robin standing behind him. "Thanks Robin-chan, guess it's only fair I help that idiot for now..." he began talking to himself again. Robin smiled, it was nice to see the cook caring for their green haired friend instead of trying to murder him for once.

Robin took her seat next to Nami while the others spilled in, everyone except Zoro. Sanji stepped out of the kitchen and looked around.

He sighed when he saw Zoro stumbling along the side of the ship, holding onto the railing to help guide himself. Unfortunatlly, he was going in the opposite direction of the kitchen.

Sanji walked over and reached out to grab Zoro's wrist, apparently Zoro didn't know Sanji was there because when the pale hand ghosted over his own he jumped backwards, eyes darting around trying to see what had touched him.

"Calm down marimo, it's me. You seemed beyond hopeless so I decided to help you out." Sanji explained as he watched Zoro's expression return to a scowl.

Zoro snorted, "Tch, whatever... " he said as he stood up. Sanji grabbed his wrist and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Look out, stairs." stated Sanji flatly as he began to walk up them, still holding Zoro's wrist. "Wait, what?" was all Zoro could get out before he fell flat on his face.

Sanji snickered a bit when Zoro did a face plant into the deck, "Oi, be careful baka" said Sanji as he helped the swordsman up.

Zoro snorted again, carefully holding the railing as he slowly made his way up the stairs, at the top, Sanji grabbed his wrist once again and led him off to the kitchen.

Once they walked in, Frankey offered to help Zoro to his seat while Sanji went to get the food.

When the cook retunred, he set dishes in front of the two girls before handing out the rest t each of the men. He then returned from protecting the girls' food from their retard captain.

Luffy seemed more focused on Usopp's plate at the moment so he decided to take a break for a second to glance over to the blind swordsman.

Zoro was fumbling with a spoon in a vain attempt to cut his meat, the others just laughed at him. Sanji's heart sank, he didn't care about the marimo, but he felt worse than shit for him to feel like crap when it's his fault.

_If the circumstances were ANY different, I would so not do this._ Sanji told himself as he walked over to the swordsman. "Oi" he stated, catching Zoro's attention.

"Crap cook? What do you want?" he said gruffly, obviously pissed about the whole spoon-meat thing. Sanji sighed " You're trying to cut your meat with a _spoon_ baka."

Zoro's face went red with embarrassment as he placed the spoon down and began searching for a knife. He finally felt the cold feel of silverwear on his fingers, grasping the object in his fist. Feeling pretty good until Sanji explained, "That's a fork, marimo."

Zoro dropped the fork and grabbed blindly at the table, picking up the first thing he could grab.

"Th-That's my hand bastard" Sanji said coldly. _The fuck? What's this shitty feeling? He grabbed my hand in the bath earlier... what's the difference?_

Sanji was dragged from his thoughts when Zoro let go of his hand. The unknown feeling left leaving a feeling of... sadness? Maybe he caught something... like the marimo's stupidity. Was being a total idiot contagious?

"Let me help" said Sanji with a sigh, grabbing the fork and knife Zoro managed to miss three times and cutting up the meat into small pieces. Sanji handed Zoro the fork, "There. Eat." with that he left, feeling almost uncomfortable for some reason. He shook it off and went to continue helping the ladies.

Glacing over once and a while to make sure Zoro didn't do anything stupid, Sanji spent the rest of the meal protecting the girls.

After dinner, one-by-one everyone left except Sanji, who was washing dishes, and Zoro, who didn't want to wander about blind for the next four hours in search of the deck.

It was silent other than the clinking of dishes until Zoro spoke.

"Cook."

Sanji glanced over "Hm?"

"What's going to happen if I never get my sight back?" he almost whispered. Sanji was the last person he wanted to talk to about this but he had to let it out _now_ and it would take ages to find anyone else.

Sanji's heart clenched, it was possible Zoro was permanatly blind. And it was _Sanji's_ fault, "I don't know... guess you'll just need to find another fighting style"

"Tch... how am I supposed to defeat Hawkeyes if I need to learn an entire new fighting style? Geez... I'm so screwed."

Sanji put down the last of the dishes before walking over "Oh for god's sake! You're Roronoa fucking Zoro! You were prepared to chop your own legs off and yet your worried about your _sight?_"

Zoro stared at him, surprised by the outburst of encouragement.

"Wow cook, never thought I'd say this but, good talk... Thanks" Zoro said as he looked towards where he thought Sanji was.

Sanji smirked, "Ha yeah... weird, were talking without death threats for once. Guess we're starting to get along better"

Zoro nodded, "Mhmm... it's kind of freaking me out." Sanji laughed, "Haha! Same! ...but it's kind of nice I guess. Less headaches."

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle, "Tch don't get used to it... just don't feel like fighting you blind."

Sanji scoffed, "'Cause you know I'll kick your ass?" Zoro glared (unfortunatly Sanji had moved from he was standing so Zoro was left sending his death-glare to a fork that had been left on the table).

"Baka." Sanji mumbled, now that he was right beside the swordsman, his comment spooked Zoro causing Zoro to jump. "Woah you okay?" questioned Sanji, Zoro's head whipped around to glare at him "DON'T DO THAT! JESUS!"

Sanji laughed, "Well maybe you would have noticed I moved it you weren't so preoccupied glaring at that poor, unsuspecting fork." Zoro's face went a nice shade of red.

"Shut the hell up" Zoro growled, Sanji only laughed harder "Whatever... okay I'm done cleaning up, lets go out on deck it's not often you find such nice days out here on the Grand Line."

Zoro sighed, "True... alright lets go." Zoro walked forwards only to bump into a chair and fall over and landing on his ass. He hissed in pain and irritation. Sanji sighed before grabbing Zoro's hand, "I'll help" he said flatly as he pulled Zoro back up.

Zoro grunted in response and the two headed out to the deck.

**Okay lets see... this took longer than usual and was shorter than usual. Fuck.**

**Okay, sorry! I've just been a little busy lately... ya' know, school work, chores, _MAH BOYFRIEND :D_ Yeah that's right I finally have a boyfriend! I'm so damn happy, but don't worry I'm still going to update lots :3 So yeah, enjoy kiddies (oh wait... kids shouldn't be reading my stories :/ oh well, readers are readers :D *shot)**

**'KAY NOW U HAFTA REVIEW MMKAY?**


	4. Nightmare

**Hey guys! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! My favorite day of the year~! Yeah, I'm probably gonna write some huge-ass christmas related oneshot sometime closer to the 25th XD Or... maybe two... or three... OH GOD I LOVE CHRISTMAS! But, I'm sure you're all more interested in my yaoi than my rambling so I'll start writing LOL**

Zoro and Sanji walked out onto the deck, Sanji grimaced at the bright light that temporairly hurt his eyes, Zoro didn't flinch but he felt the temperature get warmer and figured out it must be pretty bright.

"Pretty sunny out today..." Zoro stated casually, Sanji raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you know?"

Zoro snorted, "It's pretty obvious, it's so warm out compared to inside." Sanji blinked in confusion "Feels the exact same to me."

Chopper walked up to them after hearing their small conversation, "Zoro's senses are probably more advanced right now, well, other than sight of course. After losing his ability to see, his body is adapting to it by focusing on his other senses!" he explained.

Luffy, who had been following, decided to butt into the conversation as well, "So Zoro's gonna have like, super powers? COOL!"

Chopper sighed, "No, not super powers! But that would be so cool! I-I mean, uh, I assume Zoro's going to have better hearing so he will hear all sorts of cool stuff... the same should happen with scents, and as you saw, he was able to feel the temperature change! Like I said before, his body is adapting to being blind!"

Luffy nodded, "So it's a mystery!"

Sanji facepalmed, Chopper sweatdropped and Zoro chuckled.

After that... whatever that was, Chopper and Luffy ran off to play with Usopp while Sanji and Zoro stood there to think about the new information.

"So... guess my food's gonna taste better then ever huh? You lucky bastard." Sanji chuckled. Zoro sighed, "Whatever... I'm tired, can I sit here?" Zoro questioned.

Sanji was about to ask why Zoro was asking him such a strange question when he realized Zoro just didn't want to be in the way. _Hm, musclehead's trying to be considerate... might as well push him in the right direction, it would be nicer than having him TRYING to piss me off like he usually does..._ he thought.

"Well, if you want to sleep on the stairs, sure" Sanji smirked at Zoro look of distaste, "Yeah, maybe not... where the hell is the mast?" Zoro grunted.

Sanji grabbed his hand, "Idiot, I'm going to have to help you with everything for a while, am I right?" he said.

Zoro grumbled, "Well you should help, this is kind of your fault you know!" Sanji flinched, he knew Zoro didn't mean to _really_ make him feel guilty but that statement hurt the chef a bit.

Sanji swallowed, _He's right... this IS my fault! He didn't have to point it out... oh damn it, I've been helping him out this whole time so that kind of makes up for it, right? Whatever I'm not going to feel sympathy for Zoro..._ he thought, not even noticing he used Zoro's name instead of 'shitty marimo'.

"Shit cook? Curley brow? Dammit, if this is Luffy dragging me off somewhere to piss me off I swear I'll-" Zoro's threats brought him out of his thoughts. "N-No it's me, baka! Geez, unlike you, I think sometimes! Idiot!" Sanji spat out the words quickly.

Sanji led Zoro to the mast where the swordsman cautiously sat down and closed his eyes, Sanji glanced around the deck. Nami and Robin were inside reading and mapmaking so he decided not to bother them... the idiot trio were playing a game of endless tag, which he did NOT want to take part in.

Franky and Usopp were blowing themselves up in an attempt to invent something the cook didn't particularly care about and Brooke was playing soft background music.

With nothing else to do, Sanji sat down beside Zoro. He had already finished his jobs for the day so he decided to try Zoro's tactic for passing time, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. It took longer for Sanji then Zoro but eventually the cook was fast asleep.

Sanji did _not _sleep well...

His guilt managed to find its way into his dream, or, nightmare.

_Sanji ran through the bloody bodies of marines strewn over the Sunny's deck. He had defeated a small group of marines, but had hurt his leg in the process. He couldn't fight anymore!_

_He heard the marines behind him screamng orders to catch him at all costs, even if it meant killing the cook. He felt the dull throb in his leg increase with each step, he figured it was probably a small fracture._

_His hypothosis changed from 'small fracture' to 'broken' when his leg made a sickening _crack_ noise and he fell to the couldn't fight, hell, he couldn't even run anymore! All he could do was close his eyes and wait for the marines to end his life._

_Sanji flinched when he felt a small wind, obviously a sword being swung down on him, and braced himself for the pain. ...but the pain never arrived._

_Screams echoed through the deck along with yells of 'KILL HIM!' and 'DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!'. Sanji cracked an eye open to see Zoro standing in the middle of a pile of dead marines, the same marines that tried to kill the cook._

_"Oh Marimo! Th-Thanks! Damn, must have broken my leg... uh you okay?" Sanji stated. He paused when Zoro didn't respond._

_"Marimo? What's wrong? HEY!" he yelled. This time, Zoro turned around to face him. He had an expression that was full of pain and anger. But it was only visable for a small second before the swordsman collapsed._

_Zoro body hit the deck with a small 'thud'. Sanji felt his heart stop for a minute "ZORO! SHIT!" Sanji cursed as he crawled/limped over wincing at the pain in his leg._

_Sanji rolled Zoro off his stomach so he was facing up, the green haired man coughed up blood, but up close, Sanji could see his entire body was covered in injuries._

_Sanji panicked, "ZORO! CAN YOU HEAR ME! Oh god... OH GOD! D-Don't worry, I'll get Chopper!" Sanji stammered. Zoro panted, exausted from the blood loss, "...n-no... Chopper... can't help... gonna die... s-sorry... can't protect... you all..." he groaned as he coughed up more blood._

_Sanji gripped his shoulders, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU WON'T! FUCK! STAY WITH ME!" he yelled._

_Zoro's pained expression changed into an angry expression, "...said already... going to... to die..." he coughed again "...all... all your fault..."_

_Sanji felt his heart drop, Zoro blamed him! ...and he was right. This was all his fault, Zoro was injored because of him._

_With one last glare Zoro managed to slurr "...I can't... believe it... my dream... gone... you... beacuse of... you!"_

_Sanji felt tears in his eyes "No! No please, it's not my fault!"_

_Zoro's eyes slowly closed, one last breath escaped his lips before the man became completely still._

_Sanji froze for a second before pulling Zoro's lifeless body up to his chest "NOO! ZOROOOO!" he screamed._

Sanji gasped loudly as he snapped awake, he was covered in sweat and he was pretty sure there were tears in his eyes. The words danced around in his head...

_...all... all your fault..._

_...I can't... believe it... my dream... gone... you... because of... you!_

Sanji's head snapped to the side to see Zoro still leaning up against the mast, asleep. Well, he was asleep until Sanji shook him awake.

"Ugh... what the hell crap-cook?" Zoro groaned. Sanji let out a relieved sigh "Nothing... just I need to know... do you blame me for all this?"

Zoro quirked an eyebrow "What, for me being blind? Shitty cook, your a pain in my ass and you _never _stop annoying me! ...but no, I honestly can't blame you, I blame those marines. They tried to hurt you, and well, it's my job to protect you, it's my job to protect the whole crew."

Sanji felt himself relax a bit "Oh... okay... uh, thanks for not getting pissed at me for this mess."

Zoro smirked, "Why would I need to? I can always be pissed at you for annoying me, swooning over the girls, or just being the skirt-chasing retard we all know you are." Sanji chuckled a bit "Whatever shitty marimo... not like I cared anyways... now c'mon, Luffy's going to be more annoying than usual if we don't start dinner." he said, quickly changing the subject.

Zoro growled "Why do I have to get up? It's not like I'm going to help cook."

"Because you're just going to be forgotten out here like last time if I don't help you! Hey, I'll let you try out a few things... I'm trying a new sauce recipe, you can be my taste-tester." Sanji replied.

Zoro grumbled something before standing up. Though he would never _ever_ admit it, the shit cook's food was to die for.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand once again before they walked back to the kitchen... but for some reason, after knowing Zoro didn't blame him, holding his hand felt... _better _than before.

Sanji shrugged it off.

**Okay I know this one is once again short, but I am too tired to write anymore right now! So, I figured it would be better to post a short one now rather than a long one later... or something... damn it I can't think straight! Just review or something please... thanks bro! :)**


	5. Not Friends

**Hey guys! I have nothing to say sooo... hmm... shit normally I won't shut up, now I can't think of anything to talk about. Uhh... -insert intro here- :P**

Sanji and Zoro walked into the kitchen. Sanji glanced over to Zoro who had his arms out waving back and forth trying to find a chair... so far it wasn't going so well.

"Oi... baka." Sanji stated casually. Zoro glared "The hell do you want?" he grumbled. Sanji sighed "Here, let me help. If I don't you'll probably end up in the crows nest in search of your chair." Zoro kept glaring but mumbled something that sounded like 'fine'.

Sanji guided Zoro to one of the chairs and chuckled as Zoro struggled to sit probably, sitting sideways _twice_.

After Zoro was _finally_ in the chair right, Sanji began to start making the food. Halfway through he brought a small spoonful of his new sauce to Zoro to test it.

The swordsman casually replies that is was 'okay', though the look on his face told Sanji that he thought it was delicious.

Soon enough Zoro had his head rested in his arms, soft snores mixed with the sounds of sizzling and clanging from Sanji's cooking.

Dinner was the same enjoyable hell it usually was, of course afterwards after everyone left Sanji had to get Zoro another plate because Luffy had eaten all of his meal. Picking on the blind man seemed easier than his usual mooching off Usopp.

Zoro took the last bites of his food before going back to sleep with his head resting on his crossed arms, too lazy to actually _get up_.

Sanji stared at the sleeping man for a moment before going to serve the girls their fruity drinks. Nami took hers gratefully before going back to mapmaking, but he couldn't find Robin out on deck.

"Robin-chan?" he called, "Robin-chwaaan~ I have a treat for you~!" he called once more, this time he got a reply "In here Sanji-san" Robin said calmly.

Sanji headed to where he heard the voice. The library.

"Ah, Robin-chan! Here, I made you a-" Sanji began. Robin interrupted "What's wrong cook-san?"

Sanji raised an eyebrowas he handed her the drink "Why nothing, my darling! How could anything be wrong when I'm with such a dazzling beauty?" he sang. Robin smiled her creepy, all-knowing smile "I mean with Zoro-san... is something the matter?"

Sanji stopped dancing. "N-Nothing! He's just being the usual thick-headed, retarded, dumbass marimo he always is." he muttered, speaking more to himself then to Robin. "I can tell you have some kind of conflict..." she said calmly.

Sanji sighed, there was no escaping this woman "Well, it's nothing really, I just feel a little guilty... okay, a _lot_ guilty. He... He took that attack for me. I mean, he didn't have to but still, this is kind of my fault! He said he didn't blame me, though he was pretty rude about it, but I just feel so... so.." Sanji stopped he suddenly felt... confused.

Robin sipped her drink, "Maybe it's not guilt you're feeling. After all, these emotions seem to be very strong. Maybe there are some other feelings mixed in?" she questioned. Sanji shrugged, "Hmm... I don't know, I'll have to think on that. Even if I doubt I could feel anything but pissed at Zoro. God, he's so stupid and annoying and-"

Robin cut him off again, "You called him _Zoro_."

"Um... well that _is _his name Robin-chan!" he said casually. Robin sipped her drink again "But you usually call him by one of your 'nicknames' you have for him." she stated bluntly, "Perhaps you are growing fond of the swordsman, I think you two could become good friends."

Sanji snorted as he tried to hold back hysterical laughter, "_Me?_ Friends with the _marimo?_" he laughed, "I seriously doubt that! I mean he's just so lazy and idiotic!" he chuckled.

Robin smiled, "You never know Sanji-san, life is full of mysteries."

Sanji smirked, "Of course Robin-chwan! You're so smart! Alright I'll be back in a minute for you're glass, have to go make sure Zoro doesn't walk off the deck and into the ocean or something."

Robin sighed in contentment as Sanji walked out of the library.

_Yes..._she thought, _I can see those two becoming very good friends_.

.o0O0o.

Sanji walked into the kitchen, "Oi marimo, you still sleeping or what? Geez how can you even sleep so much? It's so..." he trailed off when he noted the lack of Zoro in the kitchen. "Shit swordsman? Damn it where did he go?" he growled as he walked off to find him.

.o0O0o.

Zoro sighed as he waited walked out of the infirmary, he had just gotten another check-up. Chopper still wasn't sure if he would get his sight back which was frustrating, but whatever... Zoro just kept telling himself it would be fine.

"Need any hep Zoro?" asked Chopper as he walked out of the infirmary. "Nah..." Zoro shrugged, "...and no way am I letting you carry me again."

Chopper chuckled at Zoro's attempt to regain his pride. "Alright, tell me if you need anything!" Chopper said with a smile before running off to find Robin who had promised to read him a story.

It was then Zoro realised he _did _need help... but Chopper was gone... damn it.

Zoro grunted in irritation "Fuck... it sucks to be blind." he thought outloud. He jumped a foot in the air when someone replied, _right behind him._

"It's okay Zoro!" Luffy yelled pretty much 5 centemetres from Zoro's ear, making the man jump "L-LUFFY! You dumbass, don't sneak up like that!" he growled. Luffy laughed loudly.

"Sorry Zoro! Just noticed you weren't hangin' out with Sanji so I wanted to play! Geez, you spend so much time with Sanji lately, it's no fair because I get so boo~oored!" Luffy whined. Zoro raised an eyebrow, "I don't spend _that_ much time with the crap-cook."

Luffy pouted "Yes you do! You're like best friends, except you hate eachother!" he explained.

Zoro glared, "We are not _friends_... but we do hate eachother." he growled, Luffy only laughed harder, "Aw c'mon! Hey, before your best friend finds us let's play!"

"WE AREN'T FRIENDS GOD DAMN IT!"

"SHISHISHISHI! ZORO'S MAD!"

Luffy and Zoro talked for a while before Usopp began telling a story and Luffy left Zoro behind in the galley. Shortly after, a rather pissed Sanji arrived.

"There you are! Damn it, where did you even _go?_" Sanji huffed. Zoro rolled his eyes, "It was just a check-up to see if my eyes were okay..."

Sanji calmed down a bit "Oh... uh, how did it go? I mean, are you going to be able to see again?" Zoro looked away, "...I still don't know. Chopper says I have a 50% chance but there's no garuntee."

Sanji nodded, "Well, at least he didn't say you lost you're sight forever... plus, 50% is a good chance." he stated awkwardly.

Zoro nodded, "Mhmm... I guess you're right. For once."

Sanji did something a little unusual, instead of throwing an insult back at the swordsman, he _laughed_. Afterwards, he stopped. _Wow... that was... wierd. But I kind of liked it, I guess Zoro's not so bad, well he _is_ a thick-headed annoying lazy bastard but other than that I don't see why we fight so much (except when he disses the ladies, when he even tries that shit goes down). _He thought.

"Cook? Hello? Oh damn it, where the hell are you?" Zoro growled looking in all directions.

Sanji smirked, "Right here, never left shit-head." Zoro grunted, "Whatever... what time is it? Feels like night."

Sanji raised an eyebrow, "Impressive... how did you know? Your _marimo-senses_ or something?"

Zoro glared, "You dumbass, no. It feels colder and it's after dinner! I don't have 'marimo-senses' I'm just not as retarded as you!"

"Tch" Sanji started, "You're _more _retarded."

Zoro crossed his arms, "Whatever shit-cook... I'm tired." he stated with a yawn. "You're always tired but yeah, actually, so am I. Been helping an idiot all day, I need some rest." Sanji replied.

"Glad you're back to your old self" said Zoro. Sanji looked at him curiously, "What do you mean by that?" he questioned. "You were kind of... strange lately. Well, wierder than usual. It was creeping me out."

Sanji glared, "It was called 'guilt', idiot." he said in an angry tone. "Guilt? For what?" asked the swordsman. Sanji clenched his fists "Tch... whatever, none of your business."

Zoro stared for a second before continuing "What? God, you so annoying sometimes _seriously! _Stop acting like this, it pisses me off! If something is bothering you just say it, I won't care but I'll listen if it means you'll start acting like your normal self... so what the hell is the matter" he growled.

"Okay... you really want to know, you bastard? YOU'RE BLIND! FROM PROTECTING ME!" Sanji suddenly snapped, letting all the emotions he had been hiding spill out. Zoro took a step back in shock "SO! It's my _job_ to protect you! You, Luffy, everyone!" Zoro snapped back.

Sanji got pissed. "YOU IDIOT! Have you ever even thought about it? If you died for us, I would- I... I mean- we would feel horrible! Why didn't you tell Luffy about thriller bark? Because he would feel like _shit!_ How do you think I felt! You're blind! You can't fight, you can barely _walk!_ AND IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT!"

Zoro's fists tightened, "I NEVER SAID IT WAS YOUR FAULT! God damn it, cook, listen! I get hurt, and I get over it! I'm blind okay? Fan-fucking-tastic! Either I get my sight back or I learn to fight blind! Remember what you told me earlier! In the kitchen! I felt like shit and somehow a dumbass like _you _managed to cheer me up!"

Both men were panting from their screaming fight.

Sanji looked down, "Zoro..."

Zoro looked in his (general) direction "What?"

It was then Sanji realised what Robin had meant earlier. There was another emotion... and it made Sanji want to puke. Sanji liked Zoro.

"I... I like it when we don't fight... and I know the other's like it too." he explained, trying his best to not say '_Hey! Wanna be friends?'_ or something equally stupid. "So let's make a truce... until you get you're sight back."

Zoro raised an eyebrow "And if I never get my sight back?" Sanji smirked, "If that happens, this is gonna be one long-ass truce. C'mon, shake on it?"

Sanji stuck his hand out. Zoro stuck his hand forward as well and let Sanji grab his hand to shake, and confirm their new truce.

Zoro let out a sigh "How long do you think we can go without fighting?"

Sanji thought for a second "I give it an hour" he replied with a smirk. Zoro laughed "Yeah, you're probably right... wow who knew a dumbass like you could say something _almost_ intelligent."

"You just broke the truce, you ass" Sanji replied, but for once, there was no hatred, no anger in his insult. It was almost _playful._ "Deal with it shit cook" Zoro casually retorted in an equally 'playful' mannner.

The two chuckled a bit.

"So..." Sanji began "... our screaming competition killed some time and now I'm even more tired than before." he paused for a yawn "I'm going to sleep, want a guide for your journey to the men's quarters?"

Zoro snorted "Yeah sure, I'm pretty damn tired myself" he stretched an arm before grabbing Sanji's hand. Sanji flinched a bit "What the hell are you doing?" he muttered staring at their hands. Zoro gave him a look, "You said you were going to get me to the men's quarters, and if you have forgotten I can't exactly _see _you."

Sanji huffed "I remembered! Jackass..." he mumbled the last part. "Fine whatever let's go."

With that said the two walked off to the men's quarters.

Luffy was currently on watch and the others were asleep, allowing the two to silently slip into their hammocks and fall asleep... or at least try.

But no, both men were to preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Zoro lay awake with his eyes closed, thinking of his talk with Luffy.

_Geez, you spend so much time with Sanji lately, it's no fair because I get so boo~oored!_

_You're like best friends, except you hate eachother!_

_Hey, before your best friend finds us let's play!_

Zoro growled, he was _not _friends with the cook... was he? No! That idiot was so annoying! ...but Zoro had been hanging out with him lots, and they actually were getting along a lot better. Their insults were more for fun than fighting... maybe they were friends. Zoro shook the thoughts away.

No, they were not friends... they just got along with eachother sometimes.

Zoro sighed into his pillow and willed himself to fall asleep.

At the same time Sanji was having an almost identicle problem.

_No way are we friends! Robin-chan is really smart but I know she was hinting at us being friends and that's just stupid I mean we have nothing in common! Right? Well... not much... but he's such an ass! Okay, so we don't fight as much anymore but come on we aren't very close! I'm just helping him 'cause I felt guilty! _He thought.

Suddenly he stopped. He _had _volunteered to help Zoro, and it _was _because he felt guilty... but Zoro had convinced him it wasn't his fault. He still felt a _tiny _bit of guilt but he had mostly gotten over it. So why was he still helping the thickheaded swordsman?

_Fine..._Sanji thought. _I'll keep helping him... but _not _because we're sort of close to kind of being almost... friends_.

**They _toootally_ aren't becoming friends. yeah I failed at the scene between Zoro and Sanji... it was supposed to be cute and fluffy but it turned all _raaaaaaaaaaage _on me o.O**

**Not my fave chapter but I feel so sick right now... ahh my throat hurts damn it! Help heal my sick and ill body... medicine is good but reviews are better ;)**

**If you didn't get my hint: LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**thnx bro**


	6. Fights and Fluff

**First, a special thanks to a few of my reviewers who noticed a few small but stupid mistakes! I've fixed 'em now but I wouldn't have been able to without your reviews (which is why I always love to get them!) sooooo... thanks guys!**

**Sorry this took so long guys! My computer was being a bitch (a bigger one than usual) and decided to crash half-way through this chapter... before I saved... fml... BUT I GOT IT DONE SO IT'S OKAY!**

**Also, I want to quickly mention that a friend of mine isn't getting many reviews on their story! So if you could check out 'Cook up the Love' (by meka18) and leave a nice review that would be great!**

Sanji yawned as he slowly awoke, drifting out of his deep sleep. _Whew, good sleep! Oh well, no time to sit here and think about my sleep, breakfast isn't going to make itself._

The cook silently stood up and strecthed until a satisfying _pop_ was heard before strolling across the room, glancing at each of his male nakama as he passed.

Luffy Usopp and Chopper were asleep in a messy, tangled pile (they decided to tell stories, he figured, they must have been too tired to return to their own hammocks).

Frankey snored loudly, but little of it was heard due to his face buried in his pillow.

Brooke was currently on watch, so Sanji didn't see him, not that he wanted to, it was creepy how he sleep... without eyelids it looked like the skeleton was staring at you.

He faltered a bit as he passed Zoro.

The swordsman's pillow had somehow slipped out from under his head and made it's way to Zoro's chest where it was currently being hugged by the green-haired man. The blanket had slid down his body and now only covered up to his waist with one leg hanging out.

Sanji couldn't help but chuckle, how could the marimo even sleep like that? It was hard to believe. But there he was, sound asleep, soft snores filling the space around him, in the strangest position Sanji had seen for a good while.

_Well, I should probably fix this... I mean, if he wakes up soon I'm going to have to deal with him! I'm too busy with breakfast... so if I make him more comfortable he won't bother me! Yeah!_ Sanji convinced himself _that _was the reason... nothing else.

Slowly, he pulled the blanket up the swordsman's body and tucked his leg back under. He then cautiously pulled the pillow from his grasp.

Sanji sighed as he looked at the pillow in his hand "Tch... baka marimo..." his words had no hate, just slight amusement at his more-than-strange nakama.

He lifted Zoro's head carefully but as he lay the green head down on the white pillow he heard the last sound he expected escape Zoro's lips.

"_Sssanji..."_

Sanji froze. _The hell? Was that my name? No.. he must have been saying something else... damn, can't understand a thing he's saying through the slurr from sleep. Tch whatever, not like I care anyway._ He thought frantically before walking out of the room.

Sanji silently closed the door to the men's quarters, trying to cover up the memory of the previous... _events _that morning with recipes.

_...Yeah and if I swap the apple with strawberry, it will give the dish a nice tangy flavor, though if I kept the apple it would be sweeter. Hmm, then again it would all depend on how ripe the fruit was and what kind of apple I used. Myabe if I..._

"Good morning Sanji-san"

Sanji jumped nearly three feet in the air upon hearing Robin's voice, as he was too lost in thought. This just made Robin quietly giggle.

"O-OH! Good morning, my angel! I was so focused on my ideas for a new dessert I didn't even notice you, sorry!" He said with a smile.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "I see... and why are you blushing?"

Sanji stuttered, _Shit! I didn't even notice! Curse you marimo, you've made me make a total idiot of myself just because of your retarded sleep-induced ramblings! _"I... uh... I mean, I was just, a-and then... um..." No way was he admitting it had anything to do with Zoro. Saying his name in his sleep.

"Sanji-san now your blushing _more_." Robin stated in a flat tone. Sanji laughed "Ah, it's nothing! Any suggestions for breakfast, anything you want you can have it!"

"Was it Zoro-san?" she asked, very amused at Sanji's next reaction. "N-NO!" he yelled in a panic, his voice cracking.

Robin couldn't help but laugh (as quiet as it was). "It's okay Sanji-san, I can keep a seceret. Care to share with me?"

Sanji sighed in surrender. There was no use in avoiding it, Robin either knew everything or would find out later... it was a little scary. "The dumbass marimo managed to make a total mess of the beddig while he slept so I fixed it... and then he said my name in his sleep. Not even 'shit cook' or 'curly brow' but an actuall '_Sanji'_... it freaked me out." he explained as breif and quick as he could.

He stopped for a second "Hey wait, why did you instantly guess Zoro? I mean, you are very intelligent but you aren't physic... wait, were you spying on us!"

Robin smiled calmly "No, no spying involved. It was just kind of obvious that it was Zoro, since you two are becoming so close lately."

Sanji was speechless, but managed to force a few words out "_C-Close"? _R-Robin-chwan I'm afrais you're wrong, we _hate _eachother!"

"That's what little boys say when they throw rocks at the girls they have a crush on" she said with a soft chuckle before walking off to the library, "Oh, and if it's alright, I would simply _love _some of those eggs with that delicious sauce you made a few weeks ago, thank you."

After she was gone Sanji simply stood there, stunned.

_That's what little boys say when they throw rocks at the girls they have a crush on._

What the hell was she implying by that! Okay, so he didn't hate Zoro anymore but he did NOT have a crush on him! Sanji was a hundred percent, no, a hundred and _ten _percent straight! STRAIGHT DAMN IT! He loved women, they had nice curves, fine voiced, soft hair, and not to mention boobs~! They were soft, beautiful, _perfect!_

Zoro? Zoro was none of these things! No curves, a rough voice and no boobs at all. Though... those muscles were very smooth, and those rough hands. They weren't delicate hands like a womans but... they were somehow addicting. And he didn't know what the swordsman's green hair felt like.

Was it soft? It looked spikey but even a very soft wind made it sway and swirl. he knew Zoro had never used hair products which meant no chemical damage but...

_AH SHIT! What the hell! I'm thinking about Zoro's, I mean, the dumbass marimo's hair! Fuck I need to make some food, that will clear my head of such ridiculous thoughts._ He decided, surpressing the urge he now had to fins out how Zoro's hair felt.

Sanji shook his head in frustration as he stepped in to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

_I don't know what's wrong with me... it's probably just Robin-chan's mind games, she's just screwing with me! Yeah that's it! Glad I got that figured out... because there's no way I 'like' Zoro._

.o0O0o.

Zoro stirred a little in his sleep as he felt his blanket being pulled up his body. Whoever it was, they weren't threatening him so he decided to pretend to sleep in case it was someone trying to get him to do some actual work.

He felt a gentle hand grab his ankle and carefully tuck it back in under the blanket now pulled up to his shoulders. The hand was soft and cautious, so it definatly wasn't Franky, Luffy, Chopper, or Brooke... Usopp was underneath Chopper and Luffy (he had heard them when Luffy woke them up to go to the washroom.

And he knew Nami wouldn't do such a thing, all she ever did to him was raise his debt, and it wasn't Robin because she always went straight to the library in the mornings to wait for breakfast.

So... it was Sanji? As he thought about it he felt the pillow pulled out of his arms.

"Tch... baka marimo..."

_So it _is _him. _Zoro thought. _I would recognise that voice anywhere..._ he stopped, although he did recognise the voice it sounded a bit... off. It had lost it's usually hateful bite and sounded calm. Weird, but whatever, Zoro didn't give much thought to it as it didn't concern him.

Sanji's hand slipped under his head, he heard his earrings jingle a little, and the pillow was placed underneath before his head was placed back down.

_Why is he doing this? It's weird, beyond weird! Hmm... maybe something's up with Sanji... _He thought.

He was so deep in thought he unconsciously began to speak his thoughts aloud, luckily he only said the last word. Which would have been fine if the last word hadn't been...

"_Sssanji..._"

Zoro froze, but managed not to tense up. _Pretend to be asleep! Shit shit shit shit SHIT! Damn it! Love cook, leave! Get out get out get out get out get out... _he chanted in his mind, hoping on his life the room was dark enough to conceal his blush.

It was silent for a good ten seconds (which seemed to never end for the only awake men in the room) before Sanji walked out of the room and closed the door.

Zoro shoved his face into the pillow _I AM SUCH A FUCKING DUMBASS! What do I do at breakfast? Okay, he thought I was asleep... so maybe if he asks I'll say I had a dream about kicking his ass or something. Ok, plan done... shiiiiit. I need some more sleep... and I'm going to need some booze._

Zoro pushed the thoughts out of his head, or at least tried. He found himself thinking a lot about Sanji.

_Why is he being so nice lately? Just because I'm blind? ...well, I have to admit he isn't as bad as I thought he was but still... ugh I'm thinking too much. _Zoro groaned before sitting up and looking around. They others were still sleeping. Hm, might as well go out on deck. Nothing better to do.

Zoro stood up and walked to the door (luckily, he didn't trip over anything) but stopped when he heard Robin and Sanji's voices.

Sanji recited what just occured, making Zoro tense, but Robin's next statement _really _caught Zoro off-guard.

_That's what little boys say when they throw rocks at the girls they have a crush on._

Time froze for Zoro. Was Robin trying to say Sanji had a crush on him! Or that he had a crush on Sanji! Screw it, it doesn't matter since niether are true...

He heard Robin say something about what she wanted for breakfast, but the swordsman tuned it out. It was silent for a short while, but eventually he heard Sanji walk off, most likely to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

An hour or so went by, Sanji made breakfast and Zoro decided to go back to his hammock to fake-sleep to avoid work, Luffy, and walking into stuff.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the all-too-familiar call of "BREAKFAST, MY ANGELS! Hey, you bums get in here too."

With a grunt Zoro got up and walked over to the door, arms extended out in front of him to make sure he didn't walk into something. No one was there so it wouldn't be very embarrasssing, but it hurt and made him feel like a total retard.

When he reached the door he fumbled about looking for a doorknob. He couldn't find it.

Zoro cursed, "Damn it... WHERE IS THE FUCKING DOORKNOB!" he snapped as his hands began to frantically move over the surface before him.

Unfortunatly, he was searching for the doorknob on the wall, and through his panic he didn't notice a certain cook slip in just in time to watch him yell at the walls.

"Need some help?" he questioned.

Zoro turned "Huh? Oh, love-cook... I'm fine, just tell me where the door is."

Sanji shook his head, "You have to accept you need help dumbass." Zoro glared, "I'm fine, I don't need help."

Sanji made a 'tch' noise before grabbing Zoro's wrist and dragging him off to the kitchen all they way they argued.

"I said I don't need your help damn it."

"Well your wrong, as usual."

"Shut it, I'm fine."

"Yeah. _Right_."

"Dumbass, you want to fight!"

"We're outside the kitchen, shut up so I can hurry up and serve the ladies."

Zoro rolled his eyes and grumbled a few swears but otherwise was quiet. He was hungry, he could screw with the crap cook later but he needed food now!

Sanji convinced Zoro to eat after the others, since being blind meant he couldn't protect his plate from their idiot captain. Zoro just sipped his sake while the others ate, other than Sanji who was defending Nami and Robin from rubbery arms after their food.

Zoro and Sanji continued thinking about Robin's statement. Neither could wrap their minds around it. Sanji kept glancing at Zoro, while Zoro would have if he could see, both thought the same thing about the other : _What the hell is he thinking about!_

more plates. One for him, and one for Zoro.

He set down the dish in front of Zoro (handing the man a fork and knife so he didn't relive that incident where he couldn't find his silverwear) before sitting down across from him.

Zoro then stuck his knife into the egg like a fork and began trying to cut it with his fork which obviously didn't work out too well...

"Marimo, you've got your fork and knife mixed up" Sanji said before taking a bite of his own food.

Zoro shot him a glare which happened to miss Sanji and hit the pot on the counter, "Whatever" he grumbled, switching the two up before eating the eggs. Sanji watched as twice more during that meal Zoro made silly mistakes that were more than amusing to the cook.

Like the day before, Zoro sat at the table while Sanji got up to go washed the dishes.

Sanji decided to start a conversation "You know... if you really need help you should just ask. You look stupider when you mess stuff up, asking for help might be embarrassing but it's better than walking into a door or mixing up important stuff."

Zoro huffed, " 'Asking for help might be embarrassing'... _might be_, tch are you kidding? It's absolutly humiliating and degrading!"

Sanji grabbed another plate "Oh come on, as if you don't do humiliating things all the time! Even before you were blind, sleeping in ridiculous places, getting lost after taking five steps, geez _now _your embarrassed?"

Zoro's fists tightened "That's different." his tone was sharp, and it almost shocked Sanji how stiff Zoro sounded.

_Maybe I shouldn't talk about this... it seems to make him more pissy than usual_. Sanji thought, but he let his curiousity get the best of him and continued "Different? How?"

Zoro let out a frustrated sigh "I don't need help. Ever. God damn it, cook! Don't you even get it! I'm the one who takes care of all you idiots! I HELP YOU! It's not supposed to be the other way around, if I can't protect you guys what can I do!"

Sanji stopped, "Pretty sentimentel there marimo... are you sick or something? You aren't supposed to be nice."

"I'm not supposed to be fucking helpless either." Zoro grumbled. Sanji sighed as he placed the last clean dish on the drying rack and went to sit down next to Zoro. "Don't tell me you want a pity-party, you are _not _helpless okay?" Sanji then thought about it... in a way, Zoro would be in a lot of trouble if someone attacked.

Zoro put an elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand "I don't want a damned pity-party... I want my eyesight back. It would also be great to get a chance to kick the shit out of the guy who did this to me."

Sanji felt his guilt reawaken. "Sorry..."

Zoro groaned, "Not _again! _It's not your fault I failed at that move... my plan was to push you out of the way and follow after you but I tripped okay? Damn it Sanji, I don't need, no, I don't _want _people to worry about me!"

Sanji thought for a moment, _So that's it. He doesn't want people worrying about it so he's trying to act like he's fine. Idiot... just because he doesn't want to ask for help doesn't mean people won't stop worrying about him. _Thoughts of Thriller Bark entered his mind but the cook ignored them.

"Listen, I'm worried about your eyes too okay? Just because you don't want us to worry doesn't mean we won't so just accept that people care about you, got it shit-swordsman?" Sanji said in a cocky voice, trying to cover up the bottom line of 'We care about you, don't worry'.

Zoro stared in Sanji's general direction (which was just plain straight ahead, luckily for Zoro). Sanji just said something... _nice_. To _Zoro_. "Who are you and what the hell did you do to the ero-cook?"

Sanji snorted, "I'm trying to be _nice _dumbass"

Zoro's stare returned to it's usual scowl "Well it's freaking me out."

"Deal with it stupid" Sanji said firmly "I care about you. You are an idiotic, thick-headed, annoying, pain in my ass... but your still my nakama, and I don't want to see you in such a sad state okay?"

Zoro's eyes went a little wider before narrowing back to a scowl "Like I care what you think..."

Sanji looked Zoro in the eyes. The color was gone from them... Sanji missed the deep green so much, it was always reassuring in a fight. Those eyes always said a silent message of 'it's okay, I've got your back. I'll protect you'.

Sanji wanted to scream at Zoro again, like the other night. Yelling at eachother made it better before right? But for some reason, he took a different approach.

Sanji put a hand on Zoro's shoulder and shook him a little "I don't give to shits if you care about what I think. I worry, the whole crew worries. You don't care about it when you come back from a fight covered in injuries so don't care now. I'm sure Chopper will find some weird way to get your eyes back... I mean we're in the grand line! There's devil fruits, sea monsters, sky islands... if all that exists there's gotta be a way to get your sight back so _shut up_ and go back to your usual annoying self. It pisses me off less than when your acting all depressed."

"I'm not acting depressed I..." Zoro trailed off. "Sanji."

Sanji looked at him.

"Thanks." Zoro said, staring blindly at the table.

Sanji quirked an eyebrow, "For my pep talk no prooble-"

"No... for caring about me. It's just... kind of nice since I havn't had anyone actually care about me for like... ever." Zoro mumbled thinking about the only people who cared about him. Sensei, Kuina, his crew... and apparently Sanji.

"You ass lots of people care about you, like you care about them." Sanji explained. Zoro nodded, "Thanks... um, I care about you too. Well, enough to watch your back in a fight so you don't get your ass handed to you."

Sanji scoffed, "I don't need your help." he stated. Zoro smirked "Now you know how _I _feel!"

The two laughed a little, the joke lifting the _very _awkward mood a bit.

"Uh... you want to go out on deck? I want to give the ladies my latest dessert~" Sanji said as he picked up a plate of previously prepared treats.

Zoro nodded, "Sure, I'm tired anyway" he said as he stood up and stretched. Sanji guided Zoro out and handed Nami and Robin their drinks. Niether Zoro nor Sanji noticed Robin's all-knowning stare that was now focused on them.

**Fail fluff is fail. I don't want to rush through this story but this chapter feels SOOO dragged out... and still rushed _ sorry sorry sorry! I know this chapter fails really bad but I have been more than a little stressed lately so yeah... oops. I'm getting shit organised so it should be fine later on! ...also I just plain suck at fluff. I tried to stop it but it just kept going and going! this chapter is about 3,700 words o.e actually, I'm hoping of making my chapters longer! I'm gonna try keeping them over 3k from now on, if that's still too short lemme know and I'll try to fix it mmkay?**

**Leave a nice review please and thanks~! (Promise it'll get better! Reviews are my fuel! And... and... um... yeah, I got nothing... j-just review!) lol thanks ;P**


End file.
